


Pyro's Dream

by EndangeredMind



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crush, Food, M/M, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Whilst asleep, Pyro gets to live out his biggest fantasies





	Pyro's Dream

Pyro grinned as he looked down at the screaming people as he stomped his way through the city streets, his massive feet crushing cars and people underfoot as he went about his business, not caring about those that he was so cruelly crushing under his gross feet. His heavily pregnant belly gurgled with the demand to be fed, and he smiled, patting it gently. He then leaned down and picked up a car, turning it over in his hand, before he opened his mouth and stuffed it inside, crushing it flat with his massive meaty tongue, before he swallowed it and smirked. “Shhh, I’ll feed you some more delicious food soon! Don’t you worry about that!” 

People screamed as Pyro continued to rampage his way through the city, cars and small buildings alike being squished underfoot. They ran in all directions like little ants, doing anything possible to escape the filthy rampaging giant. Some ran into walls, some tripped over others, and the unlucky one were quickly squished between his meaty toes, or under his sweaty soles. They were crushed instantly as thousands of pounds pressed on their mall squirming bodies, crushing them into oblivion. The smell was intense! A mix of musk and sweat quickly filled the streets, causing many of fleeing people to hold their noses or shut their windows.

Pyro simply snickered and looked down at the screaming people, not caring if they lived or died. Right now, he was just so hungry, and nothing would get in his way! He reached down and grabbed several cars in his grasp, before he opened his mouth and stuffed them in, chewing on them. The sounds of creaking, straining metal and shattering glass filled the air as he chewed noisily, with several chunks of saliva covered cars hitting the floor. 

His belly growled even more as he continued chewing, but Pyro didn’t give one shit. He couldn’t help being this hungry! He continued to stuff more and more into his mouth, moaning at the mix of flavours, such as metal, cloth and meat as he stuffed people, cars and other vehicle into his mouth. He chewed mightily, making sure to keep his mouth closed so he didn’t lose any of his delicious meal. He snickered to himself as he swallowed, sending the chewed up remains down to his large belly, which rumbled in anticipation of yet more delicious food.

Now bored with the current scene in front of him, Pyro continued on his way, crushing more and more people under his feet, and those that weren’t crushed, were simply stuck between his toes or squished into the bottom of his disgusting sole, being constantly compressed between his meaty sole and the rough ground, causing them to cry out in pain as they felt their bodies slowly get compacted into oblivion. Buildings shook as he continued down the road, trampling on cars and tearing down powerlines. He then grinned as he began walking towards a rather large bus depot, a cruel idea crossing his mind.

People screamed and cried out as they saw the massive, heavily pregnant giant thump towards them, the buses in the depot bouncing on their shocks harder and harder as Pyro came ever closer. Some people hurriedly climbed onto buses and tried to escape that way. However, Pyro was much too fast. With one simple move, he had grabbed a double decker bus, and he brought it up to his mouth, studying It closely, scanning each and every occupant on board, before he stuffed it into his mouth and used his tongue to press it against the roof. 

The bus creaked and groaned under the immense pressure, with the tyres going first, four small hisses being heard as they gave out. People began kicking out the windows and jumping out in a desperate attempt to escape the inevitable, but they simply ended up landing on Pyro’s tongue, causing him to smirk and groan as he felt them hit his tongue. He smirked cruelly and began moving his tongue around, causing people to slip and get coated in saliva. The bus shuddered and strained as more abuse was forced onto its already weakening frame, and the remaining windows blew out as the bus was compacted even more.

Pyro snickered and began chewing very slowly, before a new idea struck him. He crouched down over an abandoned bus and pressed his rather large belly onto it. The bus instantly slammed to the floor under the weight, the axles splayed out and the tyres bursting from the weight. He moaned, forcing it down more, with the roof beginning to cave and the glass blowing out. From the compacting opened doors, it was clear that the bus had been occupied, as was evident by the wheezing engine, which groaned more when Pyro forced even more weight onto it. 

Pyrio’s belly gurgled loudly, demanding yet again more food. He couldn’t help it, and he continued to squish the bus, not caring if anyone saw. They would just end up becoming yet more food for him and his heavily preggo belly. He sighed and reached underneath his belly, pulling out the bus, before cramming it into his mouth, before swallowing, grinning as the massive amount of people and vehicles accumulated in his belly. He groaned, wanting to stop somewhere and rest. All this rampaging and gorging was tiring him out. He slowly got up and walked over to the parking lot, before he slammed his THICC ass down on the parking lot, which was full of cars of different shapes and sizes.

Multiple cars were squished as he sat down, and he sighed, as he began to massage his gurgling belly. He was so full! The food he had eaten must’ve taken up more room than he thought, and now he had to sit here and deal with indigestion, which was not a pleasant thing at all. He groaned as he listened to his belly’s angry and pitiful groans as it tried to digest such as massive amount of food. He simply sighed and waited for it to pass, and he shuddered as a wave of pain went through him, causing him to shift and groan as he shuddered again.

He growled and shifted a bit, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. It was just so frustrating for him to sit there and deal with something as stupid as indigestion, when he should be going around and crushing things and making people fear him. With a loud growl, he got up, turning around and looking at the crushed cars. Some had survived unscathed, and for Pyro, that simply wouldn’t do. With a loud growl, he lifted his foot up and slammed it down on the remaining cars, turning them into little coloured pancakes on the ground, which was heavily cracked now.

He smirked and looked at the mess, and he continued on his rampage, smirking again as he grabbed more cars and trucks, before he squished them into a small ball of metal, before he popped it into his mouth like a small gobstopper. However, instead of simply licking it until it became nothing, he simply chewed on it, murring at the taste of metal, leather, plastic and many other materials as he turned the balls into smaller pieces, which he quickly munched on and coated with more saliva. His belly growled as more food was pushed into it, causing it to bulge outwards a bit more.

Pyro hummed as he continued to eat the large ball as he continued walking, before he raised his foot above a semi. He lowered it slowly onto the truck, watching as it slammed to the floor, and the roof began to cave in as yet more weight was applied to the poor rig. He simply snickered and waited for the inevitable hiss of the tyres popping. He growled when he didn’t hear it, and forced more weight down on the semi, before grinning as he was rewarded with a mix between a pop and a hiss as some tyres exploded, whilst the others simple went flat. He then picked up the semi and stuffed it into his maw, chewing hungrily. It tasted so amazing! He grinned as he swallowed the semi, and it joined the other vehicles and people he had eaten before. It pushed out his belly some more, and caused him to smirk in satisfaction, his belly growling in satisfaction as it was finally full, and his hunger was finally sated. He heard the police in the distance, before stopping in his tracks. Police cars didn’t beep did they? 

Pyro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock, which was going off, showing it was time to get up for work. He growled and punched it off the bedside table, rolling back over. “I was having the most wonderful dream!” He huffed and looked at his room. It all had been one long, amazing dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking commissions on Tumblr. Fins me at @endangeredmind
> 
> Please donate to me on Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/J3J6EUBL


End file.
